1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety apparatus associated with a lighting fixture used in combination with a power operated bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beds in hospitals, convalescent homes and the like are often power operated, the head or upper portion of the bed being raised by simply pressing a button to close an electrical circuit to a suitable drive means. Any equipment mounted to the bed, such as that used for intravenous feeding or for traction support of the patient, often accidentally strikes the lighting fixture which is normally over the bed on the wall behind the bed. This frequently damages the fixture or the equipment and invariably upsets the patient.